


Limitless

by BrightLightsFullMoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightLightsFullMoon/pseuds/BrightLightsFullMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 100 themes prompts<br/>Ethan is sent to seduce Danny Mahealani, get information out of his and turn him against his friends but things get more complicated the longer he stays around him and a part of him wished he could just leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Short to begin with that's

It started simply with a couple of words from Deucalion to put everything into motion just as it had always been.

‘Seduce Danny and turn him against his friends’ which Ethan didn’t really understand why he was going after Danny because he was a human who had no knowledge about anything related to the supernatural but orders were orders and he had no choice but to obey them.

He observed him from afar for the first few days. Taking cover as an exchange student from out of state with his brother who had been giving a target of his own but he really didn’t care about that. All he cared about was doing what he had to do and hope this wouldn't be as boring and pointless as his mind played it up to be.

In the week in a half between starting his mission and finally getting Danny alone he had discovered a couple of things that were rather interesting, one is that he was a hacker and had previous been arrested because of it which made him realize he’s wasn’t some spineless boring moronic high school jock because if he had to deal with that again he may have just killed him on the spot to save himself some misery. 

The other thing he found out was that Danny had one of the highest grade averages in the school which would come as an advantage. Ethan himself was intelligent enough for his whole back but smart, hacker human who could be manipulated with ease was going to be something to keep an eye out for.

It had been eight days of meticulous eavesdropping and nosing around before he finally managed to get introduced to Danny.

It happened in the library which he managed to escape to during a boring chemistry lesson which he already knew about and he had no care of listening to the droning voice of Mr Harris who in his view was a bit of a dick but that was a trivial matter.

He found the human sitting on a table on his own, typing away on his laptop and for a small moment Ethan looked around to notice the groups at the other tables so it gave him the perfect excuse.

“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” He managed to pull the sheepish high school student act easily as he wandered up to his target who just looked up at him with a small smile.

“Sure, I guess it would save me from looking like a total loner” Danny smiled as Ethan took his place with the same smile. “You’re the new guy aren’t you, who moved here from outta state?” Well at least Danny knew about him which made the whole situation a little less awkward.

“Yeah, I’m Ethan” He pulled his books out as he spoke just to keep the whole thing a little real. He didn’t really need to study for anything. This wasn’t going to be a permanent arrangement.

“Danny” He said giving him information he already knew. “In advance I’m going to say sorry in case I ever mix you up with your brother, remember which twins are which is not my strong point” He had a small worried look on his face as his eyes wandered back to the computer screen.

“No worries, it’s not something that is uncommon” Which wasn’t exactly a lie, as children they’re parents couldn’t even tell them apart but that was a time passed and not something he really wished to think about all that much. “I’m guessing you’ve had this problem before?” The easiest way to begin this was always going to be by casual conversation.

“Yeah, I have twin cousins and I just cannot for the life of me telling the difference between them. And they get really angry at me” He laughed a little and the worry on his face said it was a real problem. “But thankfully they live in Hawaii and I only see them three times a year” Another piece of meaningless information but it was enough to carry a conversation on.

“You’re from Hawaii?” He opened his chemistry book at a random page and pretending to care about what was on the page.  
“Yeah, I was born there but I’ve been over here since I have about five but all my family still live over there so I have to go back over at the holidays” Again some more pointless information but this was their first conversation.

“That’s pretty awesome” He tapped his pen off of the page of the book.  
“So where did you and your brother come from, must have been a pretty sucky place to come here”  
“Michigan which isn’t nearly as exotic as Hawaii” He watched as the almost shy smile appeared on Danny face and he would have been lying to himself if he said it didn’t make the other look adorable but that was completely irrelevant  
“ Doesn't matter if it’s exotic or not.” He said was he closed his laptop over. “Hey are you in any of my classes? I know it’s either you or your brother”  
“I’m in your maths and biology class if you’ve seen my likeness in any of your others that will be my brother Aiden. He’s not as friendly as I am” Aiden had the shorter temper out of the two of them because that was because he was more intellectually inept of the pair of them.  
“Well I hope I really don’t mix the pair of you up”  
“Tell you what, don’t engage unless I say hi to you and then you aren't at the risk of Aiden making some grumpy comment towards you.”

“Sound a lot easier than making a total ass of myself” He watched as Danny started to gather everything up and into his bag. “I have to go, I have lacrosse practice and coach will make us do suicides if we are later. He can be pretty damn harsh” Ethan cast his eyes down to see the lacrosse stick at the side of his chair.  
“Lacrosse, my sport of choice is more football” He shrugged still watching as Danny packed everything away.  
“I’m just the goalie” He smiled, picking the stick up.

“You must be pretty good. I saw your team is champions four years running” Ethan said with a smile but he saw the look on Danny face fall. “Yeah that’s because he had a brilliant captain well we had two captains last season but one’s gone now” Ethan knew exactly who he was talking about.  
“Oh I heard about that, were you close? To the old captain I mean?” He didn't even need an answer because the look pretty much said everything.  
“He was my best friend, since we were kids” His lips were pursed and clearly talking about this upset him. I’m sorry I have to go” Ethan just leaned back in his chair as he watched Danny hurry out of the library.  
Phase one ‘Introduce himself’ was over. He was rather excited to see what would happened from here on out.


	2. Complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will be adding tags as I go  
> Feedback is appreciated.

It was going to be simple.

He had the whole weekend to mull over what direction he would be taking his next move with Danny in. He didn’t really pay attention to what the rest of the pack or what his brother was doing, his duty was Danny and he took his mission seriously. 

Come Monday morning and he found Danny silently pushing his books into his locker and the hallways were pretty much dead so it was the perfect opportunity to swoop and strength his already slightly blooming friendship. 

He shoved his hands into his pockets before crossing the hall in three swift strides.

“Hey” He watched as Danny jumped a little and the books in his grip tumbled to the floor.. Pathetic human reflexes which made Ethan almost pity him but he didn’t because if he pitied him it would imply he actually cared about him.

“Crap” He jumped under his touch once the books hit the floor “Sorry, morning. I’m a total mess today” He was babbled which told Ethan he was nervous on edge.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that” He leaned down to easily pick the books up and hand them to Danny. “I wanted to say I’m sorry, I obviously upset on Friday and I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry” He didn’t see why he was so up. His friend was gone and there was nothing he could do about it so why the hell did it matter so much to him but it wasn’t as if he was going to say that out loud to him.

“It isn’t your fault so don’t worry about” He stepped back a little once he handed Danny’s books back to him. He took a small moment to take in his appearance from a distance.  
He had tousled hair that flicked out a little at every edge, firm fitting t-shirt and loose jeans that hung from his hips which made the human very easy on the eyes. At least he wouldn’t have to deal with someone who would be unbearable to be around

He pressed a reassuring hand to his shoulder. “I still shouldn’t have upset especially with something like that so I apologize” He noticed out easily Danny relaxed under his touch and that was a good sign. The boy was warming to him rather quickly.

“Like I said, you weren’t to know so it’s fine” He noticed the tiny movements of the muscles relaxing around Danny’s shoulders and his back at the touch. “It’s only going to get easier.” A part of Ethan wanted to laugh at him because things weren’t going to get easier for him. There was a chance that after everything he would be order to kill Danny and that fact didn’t faze him at all. Orders were exactly that, orders.

“Yeah, I guess that’s the positive way to look at it” He was growing tired of this conversation. Danny’s feelings meant nothing to him. “Hey, do you want me to walk to you math because is the greatest way to start the day” Sarcasm was always his strong point and it elated a laugh from Danny.

“True that” Ethan waited until Danny had all he need before walking with him to the first class of the day. “So did you do anything over the weekend?” 

“Reading” ‘And mentally plotting how I am going to deal with you’ It always amused him how humans could fall so easily for a mask. Not matter how good a mask was there was anything something that was off and wasn’t right but he didn’t need to worry about Danny seeing that. He would see what Ethan wanted him to see. 

“Sounds like a decent weekend. I had to go to a wedding and I was bored out of my mind” An interested look and small chuckle could go a long way. The conversation didn’t get much out of the bounds of family and books but Ethan learned that Danny lived with his parents and younger brother and sister. That could come in handy.

They were a couple of minutes late by the time they arrived to class but it was of no concern to either them because the teacher wasn’t in the class to complain.

Although something bothered him and that was the two pairs of eyes he felt bearing his back once he sat down. He managed to look behind when he was pulling his books from his bag.

McCall and Derek Hale’s human of choice. The local Alpha’s attachment to the boy was his weak point and it made him all that more vulnerable but that was none of his concern. He was sure Deucalion would deal with that.

They knew what he was up to. They knew that his target was Danny which was going to slow things down a little but he could work with that. He simply paid no attention to them for now. He knew they weren’t dumb enough to blatantly go and tell Danny right there and now about everything. 

For the entirety of the class he simply calmly pretended to care for what the teacher was telling him but he knew all of this already which was fine until almost the end of the class when he heard the voice floating into his ears.

“What do you want with him? He has nothing to do with any of this” A voice only he could hear and it was grating on him even after a few syllables. He looked around to see everyone else with their heads down; their conversation would fall upon deaf ears.

“Who says I want anything with him? I could simply want to get to know him. You assume the worst” It was rather amusing how they could have a full conversation but nobody else would hear them.

“Your pack killed one of my friends already, you aren’t going to get a chance to do that again” Scott growled and Ethan could barely stop himself from bursting out laughing. Seriously, his pack labelled this guy as a threat. He found that absolutely hilarious.

“You are boring me already. You are acting like a silly pup who is trying to playfully threaten his peers in an attempt to look cute”

“Leave Danny alone. If he gets hurts I will tear you apart” Oh this guy just didn’t seem to understand how amusing he was being. He also didn’t even know how much of an ass he was making of himself. He would be telling Deucalion all of this if he managed to stop laughing about when he got out of here.

“I’m going to ignore you now” He whispered before casting a short gaze over his shoulder to give him a toothy grin before fluttering his gaze on at Danny who’s head was down, writing out what was on the whiteboard . He wanted to Scott to know now. Know how he was going to have fun taunting him that he had Danny wrapped around his fingers but he hadn’t gotten to that stage just yet but it would happen before long.

By the time class had ended he shot up to make sure he could slid over to Danny before Scott or Stiles had the opportunity to do so and he knew it irritated them.

“So what do you have next?” Danny looked a little shocked but his response settled into a smile. He was at his most vulnerable now. He had lost his best friend and he needed someone who would comfort him in his darkest hours and Ethan would do that for as long as he had to. For as long as Deucalion needed him to.

“Phys Ed, you?” Perfect.

“Same” He didn’t realize Danny was in his Physical Ed class but it worked out perfectly for him. “I always found that to be one of my strong points”

“I’ve always been pretty good at it. I work out enough” He shrugged and with a sling of his bag over his shoulder they headed on their way to their next class but not before Ethan chooses to shoot a sly glace back to Scott and Stiles.

Of course without Danny noticing it.

“Well it looks like it” He playfully hit a hand off of Danny’s bicep.

“I worked hard for these and I have no intention of losing them” Danny had one of those laughs that was almost pretty infectious and Ethan had to admit that. He had noticed how people just stare at him and smile, as if he just gave off that kind of aura.

Again these were all trivial matters that wouldn’t help the bigger picture in the slightest.

“Work hard and get the reward is the way I see it.” They walked into the locker room and Ethan was glad that this time they were totally devoid of pointless stares.

He dropped his bag to the side as he took a locker across from Danny which didn’t seem to want to open and after rattling it for a good few moments he let go because ripping it open would not have been good for his cover.

He turned to look around and ask Danny for help but for a moment he found himself just starting, watched as the human boy reached up and peel his shirt off of his body. He had to shake himself out of it almost. 

“Problem?” He must have noticed.

“My locker won’t open” He felt like such a fool for letting himself be caught staring at Danny. He didn’t even understand why he was caught off guard like that. 

“They do that from time to time” Ethan stepped back to let Danny rattle the metal door a little before it fell open. “There you go” 

He was angry with himself for being caught off guard like that even if it was for a moment it was still infuriating.

“Hey, um are you busy on Wednesday night?” He tried to calm himself before turning t face Danny once he was finally ready. “I’m not being weird or anything it’s just it’s our first game of the season and you should come” It took Ethan a second to mentally compose himself to reason Danny was giving him a perfect opening.

“Sure, means I get to see what all the fuss is about. Everyone seems to be pretty into it here” Danny was making this more and easier than he anticipated.

He could only hope he would have a moment of being caught off guard again or this may get slightly more complicated.


	3. Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this maybe be cheating but I don't care.  
> I am swapping around the order of some of the themes in order to suit the pace of the story and really to suit me.

“A lacrosse game?” He didn’t have time to listen to his brother’s pointless and stupid sneers. But it wouldn’t start from Aiden making them “You have to go to lacrosse game?”  
“Yes, Aiden. I have to go to a lacrosse game which will help with what I was ordered to do.” He leaned back in his chair as he cast his eyes up to look at his brother who was pretty much his mirror image. At least physically.

Aiden was much more stupid and at more liability to slip up somewhere along the lines which told Ethan he would find himself cleaning up one Aiden’s mistakes at some point but it wasn’t something he hadn’t done before.

“Just fuck him already” Aiden complained as he threw himself down on the floor like a petulant child who was having a tantrum. “You’re getting further than me. Lydia is a bitch and I might just cut her pretty head off”

“Don’t. That is one mess I will not be cleaning up. Deucalion gave you orders so follow them” Ethan watched as his brother made a face of disgust.

“We could be head Alphas but instead we are stuck here taking order to take apart a stupid pack which I could take down all on my own.” Aiden was a bumbling fool but he was still his still his brother and Alpha or not, family was still something he saw as an importance and Aiden was the only family he had left and the only member in this pack he really honestly could say he cared about. He wouldn’t partially care if anything happened to any of the other. It wouldn’t affect his ability to follow orders though

“We could be but we are not so we do as we are asked.” Ethan picked up the book that was at his side before flicked it open at the page where his bookmark lay.

“We don’t have any interest in Deucalion’s ambitions so why are we blindly following what he does. We could have our own pack” Aiden’s sole ambition was power and he wanted power above all else.

“And we will in time but patience is a virtue, Aiden” They would have their own pack, they would take down who they needed in order to have that but that would be in time. Not right now.

“We have waited long enough, Ethan. This is boring, repetitive and I can’t even kill the bitch” He looked down to see Aiden growling on the floor.

“Get to know her. Which will require you be nice for once. I mean Danny is interesting at the very least and that is why this is going to be easy for me to do. So find something you can communicate with her about” He couldn’t believe he was still instructing his brother on how to communicate with people.

“What if you have to kill him? Will you do it?” Ethan wondered if that was more of a challenge than a question.

“If I have to snap his neck I will and I won’t feel a thing about it” The teenager was so trusting, so naïve to everything going on around him and that is why Ethan could manipulate him so easily. Aiden wasn’t so lucky with his target.

“Remember what you told me” Aiden asked “You told me not to get attached to anyone so remember your own advice” Ethan slammed his book shut, watching as Aiden resorted to start doing sit ups on the floor.

“What are you insinuating?” He didn’t like where his brother was heading with this conversation.

“I’m not insinuating anything, brother. I just don’t want you getting attached to someone when we are in the middle of a turf war. You do remember how that ended last time, right?” He watched as Aiden froze mid sit up. “You don’t want to have to go through that again do you?”

“We don’t talk about that, Aiden” Ethan was quick to silence his brother but the smirk lingered on Aiden’s face as he went back to doing his sit ups.

“Fine I won’t say anything at all but don’t make the same mistake again!” Ethan just scoffed at the comment. “I’m only saying it for your own sake, Ethan. Not for my own”

“Whatever you say, Aiden” He wasn’t going to listen to this anymore. Things that happened in the past should be forgotten and left. Thinking about it or talking about would not bring anyone from the past back. 

It wouldn’t bring him back so what was the point in caring about it.

* * *

The Tuesday and Wednesday school days prior to the Lacrosse Game were just spent with Ethan trying to gauge Danny more in conversation and learn what he could about the boy in small doses. It was going perfectly. Danny was like putty in his hands.

Wednesday afternoon found both of them in the library and Ethan would be honest when he said he was a little shocked when the conversation turned towards the pairs previous relationships although Ethan didn’t have to really worry about Danny snooping around him.

“He was a dick” Was all Danny seemed to say about his ex-boyfriend for a moment. “Well he was a dick when he cheated on me”

“That’s rough, sorry” Human concepts about love and relationships were much different to that of his own kind. Another fact about humans that didn’t help his disdain for their kind.

They were monsters.

“You had any problems? “Ethan had to think carefully about how to carry on this conversation without divulging too much information about himself. Although he couldn’t really reveal anything that Danny could use against him.

“Not really, just the casual falling out of love with the person you were with” It was a long time ago and that wasn’t how it happened but he wasn’t going to relive it because Danny didn’t need to know that.

“Well as long as you weren’t cheated out. That hurt like a bitch!” He could tell that it upset Danny just to talk about it but he had no sympathy for him.

“You should have just punched him square in the face. He would have totally deserved that one” He just watched as Danny ducked his head a little with a small chuckle.

“Nah I’m not the kinda guy that would go and do that. I just accepted that was how it was but it didn’t make it hurt any less. You can’t change what has happened but it doesn’t stop it hurting. It doesn’t make the pain any less bearable” He noticed how his heartbeat changed on the last sentence and Ethan took that as a cue to pull the comforting act.

He reached out his hand to place it over Danny’s forearm. “It does get easier” He could already feel Danny warming to him even more. “Just keep your head high” He knew that in order to have the first phase of this complete he was going to have to entice Danny into bed with him but that may happen sooner than he anticipated.

“You’re awesome” He said with his head down, face flushed and hurried voice with indicated attraction all of which Ethan would easily pretend to reciprocate.

“I try”

“So are you still coming to the game tonight? My parents can’t make it because my sister has a dance recital so I could really use the moral support” It was funny to Ethan that Danny wanted moral support from someone he had practically just met. God he was desperate, “I mean Lydia is going to be there but all my other friends are playing so that doesn’t really count”

“I’ll be there” He looked at his watch and groaned because he had another stupid class which he didn’t really want to go. “I have to go but I promise I will see you later tonight, first game of the season is pretty important” He stood up but kept his eyes cast down at Danny. 

“See you later” He gave him a warm smile which instantaneously fell the moment he turned around to walk out of the place where he had already spent too much of his time in the human invested hell-hole.

“Why Danny?” Ethan had barely stepped out of the library when he heard the voice which for a second he thought belonged to McCall and he did not want to deal with him again. But it turns out it wasn’t McCall’s.

Stiles stared at him from across the hall and Ethan really wanted to comment on his bravery in doing so.

“Did your Alpha send you? Or are you just doing this out of the goodness of your heart” He sneered as he stopped. He would entertain the boy for a while.

“I get why your brother might be after Lydia. I mean she is immune, she knows about your kind but Danny?”

“Are you underestimating him because that’s what it sounds like to me?” He stepped closer to him. “I mean not that you can really do anything because what are you really? Derek Hale’s pet?” Ah he had struck a nerve which was clear by the insulted look on Stiles’ face. “You run with the wolves but you aren’t one. You like to think you are important because Derek keeps you at his side but how long is that going to last?”

“You know nothing!” Stiles spat in retaliation. “This isn’t even about me!”

“Oh but it is now. You’re worried about what I plan to do to Danny, scared I might kill him or scared I might harm him but I think it’s a mirror to you because you don’t know how long you will last in the pack. Ethan knew his job wasn’t to antagonize any of Derek’s pack but he couldn’t help himself. “Until Derek finds someone better than you?” He laughed softly. “Your fear for Danny’s safety as a human is reflecting on you”

“Fuck you” It was fully how the usually rather intelligent boy just seemed to lose all his words. He had done enough to satisfy himself for now.

“Don’t worry, I have no intention of hurting Danny” He said honestly because he didn’t. “Yet” He turned his back to Stiles with a pleased smirk grafted upon his face. “When I do, it’ll probably be too late for you to intervene anyways” It wasn’t going to be a question of ‘if’ it was a question of ‘when’.

* * *

He was surprised how many people were actually at this thing. Was it really that big a deal? He didn’t really understand it at all but if it was going to help him, he would do what he had to do.

He sat on the lowest down level of the bleachers on his own but it didn’t bother him in the least. He just looked around to see the players running around make sure they were ready from the game.

“You came” Ethan had heard the footsteps approaching but he choose not to care for who they belonged. He turned around and kept the uncaring expression on his face. “Oh shit, sorry I thought you were Ethan” He waited until Danny was ready to turn around before smiling at him.

“Sorry I couldn’t resist” He laughed as he looked up at Danny who was kitted out in his lacrosse gear, holding his helmet and stick in his hand.

“I freaked out for a moment, don’t do that”

“Sorry I won’t do it again but I don’t think this is somewhere my brother would come. He would just sit and complain” And for once that wasn’t a lie. Aiden didn’t like to be anywhere that required him to sit still for long periods of time which I why all he had really done since they came to the school was bitch and moan.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Ethan looked past Danny at the other team coming onto the pitch. “They don’t look all that threatening, I think you should be totally fine” He didn’t really understand lacrosse and he didn’t want to but giving Danny some support would go a long way.

“I’ll try” He was nervous and Ethan could put that down to a couple of factors but he was hoping one of those could be his increasing presence on the boy. “I should go” He smiled, gesturing over his shoulder. “But I’ll come and see you after the game” He let the boy run over to his team which included McCall, Derek’s precious little pet and Lahey who had previous had an encounter with which didn’t end well for him.

He simply grinned over at the three who were glaring at him. No doubt Stiles had told them about their encounter a few hours previous.

He looked away when heard shuffling behind him. “This is a good spot” Despite himself he found himself looking over his shoulder and as surprised by what he saw,

It was the immune girl who had a passive looked over her face as she pulled her phone before casting a look down at him before looking to her side where his brother sat.

“I didn’t expect to see you here” The thing about the pair of them was that Ethan could pull off the whole pleasantries act with ease but with Aiden it took a lot more time and effort for him to pull off. His brother currently looked as if he was ready to tear someone’s head off.

“Are you going to introduce me?” Ethan had to say he was thankful he didn’t have to deal with her. She seemed like she was far too high maintenance for him. That and he wasn’t really interested in the female of the species. Of any species. 

“Lydia, this is my brother Ethan. Ethan, this is Lydia” The look on Aiden’s face was daring him to say something on penalty of being maimed when the two were alone.

“Pleasure” He turned his body around so he could see them better. “So Lydia is this something you come to often? Aiden’s never been to a lacrosse game” 

“My boyfriend was former captain and co-captain” He watched her reaction carefully and how it differed from that of Danny’s. Lydia knew he was alive somewhere that just wasn’t here and she wasn’t exactly hiding it well although there was no doubt she knew something about them.

“Ah I heard about that, I’m sorry. Must have been hard, Danny was telling me a little about it”

“It was. It was incredibly difficult” She whispered and Ethan could tell it was partially sincere and part of a façade. “I don’t like to talk about it”

“I understand” He smiled before turning his body around when the game began.

He didn’t see why people were so damn excited about this game. It was people tackling each other on a pitch and throwing a ball around but to go along with the crowd he was able to feign excitement for the whole of the game. Although all he had to care about was how Danny was doing and he was doing not bad, not a single shot getting past him from the entire game. He was almost impressed but not quite

They won and his rather sensitive ears had to deal with the screams from behind him and it wasn’t exactly pleasant but he clapped and went along with him.  
Looking over his shoulder he just saw Aiden looking as if he was about to murder someone. He would have tried to calm his brother down but he had to leave the bleachers when he saw Danny running towards him.

“You were great out there!” He stopped a ball getting past him which is something he could in his sleep but for a human it wasn’t so bad

“I tired” He still had his helmet and guard down. “It was really all Scott since he is the captain”

“Nah” He kept a smile on his face as he reached over to pull Danny’ helmet from his head, watching at the smile that the gesture ignited on Danny’s face. “The goalie is pretty damn important to team” He pushed the helmet back into Danny’s hands. “So what are you doing now?” If Ethan could get him totally on his own he could really start his mission.

“Oh I have try and catch the tail end of my sister’s dance recital” He said in a hurry. “But if you wanna hang out some other time we could” Danny wanted this; he wanted something more from Ethan. Damn was this guy needy.

“Sure” Ethan pulled out a pen which he had hidden in his jacket pocket. “Text me when you get in” He wrote his number on the back of Danny’s hand. 

“Totally. Well I’ll see you later” He watched as Danny hurried back to the team as they went into the locker room.

Not even a week after officially meeting him and he had Danny Mahealani wrapped around his finger.


	4. A Moment in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sorry about the delay but I was on holiday and then I couldn't concentrate because Dethan feels.  
> Anyways on with the story.  
> I also also like to thank skysantababy35 for helping me a little with this chapter.  
> It's shorter than anticipated but hey.

_“I know where we could go, we could go to Florida.” The voice was one he would never get enough of. “I know a pack there we could take shelter with them for a while” He was near a tree, shoulder pressed against the prickly bark and back to Ethan who moved closer to him._

_Ethan kept his eyes on the bronze skin than glistened in the sunlight in a way that made it look as if he was made of gold. He was really something else._

_“We could start our own pack, you know my brother would leave with us” He sang out and Ethan found himself laughing as he pressed his chest to the other’s back, a good head taller than the other wolf who leaned his head back so it rested on his shoulder. “I think having our own pack would be so much more interesting”_

_“Anything just to get away from here.” He could sense the worry in his partner’s voice. “It’s like a poison being here and it drags me down and I know they are dragging you down too.” He let his hands wander down the boy’s bare sides until they could grip at his hips. “Why do you stay with them, Ethan?”_

_“My brother wants power” He said simply and it was the truth_

_“You are too loyal to him” It sounded a little like an accusation but he wasn’t going to snap at him. He couldn’t even if he wanted to._

_“We are twins. We are bound to one another in more ways than one. Besides whilst Aiden wants power he also wants me to be happy and I am happy with you” He almost laughed at the disapproving mumble that the boy gave even when he leaned back._

_“You and your damn brother and his insane lust for power. He brings danger wherever he goes” He knew the boy had never liked his brother but Ethan would never leave Aiden. He had made that clear on many occasions._

_“Aiden is my brother and he is part of me” Ethan thought for a long moment before his lips quipped in to a smile. “Besides I do like the danger sometimes.”_

_“I know you do but I worry constantly if you are coming back to me” His voice expressed his feelings since he was unable to see the younger’s face. “You are an Alpha, Ethan and that makes you powerful. So damn powerful” He spun around so Ethan could finally gaze at his face. “But never confuse being powerful with being invincible. It never ends well” He was beautiful, more beautiful than anything Ethan had ever seen and he doubted he would happen across such a sight again in his life time. Large honey eyes just staring up at him, awaiting a response._

_“Luka” He said softly as he reached a hand up to hard it through his silky black tresses. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not an idiot. You might expect those things from my brother but not me”_

_“And being a genius doesn’t make you invincible either” Luka fluttered his eyes closed and pressed his forehead to Ethan’s chest._

_“We will make it out of here, Luka. We will make it to Florida and then” The contrast of their skin was startling but it was just another amazing thing about the younger wolf. His fingers curled around Luka’s chin. “I can claim you, officially” The comment brought a bright smile to the younger’s face. “We’ll officially be mates”_

_“I look forward to it”_

Ethan’s entire body shot up from the makeshift bed he was forced to sleep on and it didn’t do his body any favours. But he had to stay in this shoddy apartment with Aiden for the duration of their stay in Beacon Hills.

“You were dreaming about him?” His brother gave him a strange look but he choose not to say anything which proved to be the wrong move since Aiden’s grin only grew. “You said his name a few times?”

“I don’t know why you look so fucking pleased with yourself” Aiden knew how hard he took all of this, how much work he had put into forgetting what had happened. So he was aggravated with how much pleasure Aiden seemed to take in this.

“Because something dawned on me after you woke me up with your stupid sleep babbling” Ethan watched as Aiden paced over the floor of the bedroom they shared and his brother still had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

“Oh?” He threw the covers off of his sweat soaked body with a small growl because no matter how much Aiden meant to him, more often than not he just did not want to deal with his bullshit. “Please enlighten me then?” And this was one of those moments where he didn’t want to deal with his crap.

The one thing that worried him about this was the fact that the sneer dropped from Aiden face and for a brief second, a tiny moment in time, it was if he was legitimately concerned. But it passed almost as quickly as the expression fell onto his face and it was something Ethan expected.  
He leaned down to grab his phone which laid down at the side of his bed, seeing he had a message from Danny. He was ready to answer when Aiden spoke.

“He looks like him” The phone almost slipped from Ethan’s grip as the words hit a hell of a lot harder than they should have. “I mean the similarities between them are uncanny. I mean first time I saw I couldn’t believe how much he looked like Luka and…” Ethan didn’t give his brother the opportunity to finish his sentence. He had him pinned to the wall, throat first in a matter of seconds. Aiden may be the stronger one but Ethan was smarter and much faster.

“Don’t!” His voice was shaky because it had been almost three years and he had cast it from his mind. He did not what it come back now. Not in the middle of a turf war. “Do not say his name!”

“Touchy” Ethan knew that Aiden could easily move them to switch the position but his brother didn’t make the move. “I was just pointing something out, something you should have realized already!”

Ethan dropped his hand with a snarl and for a moment he had to stop himself from pummelling his first into his brother’s face for bringing this up. Aiden should really have known better.

“One final question” He couldn’t hear the sneering or gloating in his brother’ voice this time, it sounded much more serious. Which wasn’t a state Aiden was in very often and that was a little worrying.

“What!?” He moved to pull some clothes on because he just wanted to get out of there. Away from his brother and away for the pack even if only for a little while.

“Do you think this is intentional?” He couldn’t look at his brother as he grabbed what he needed for going off on his own for a few hours. “Do you think Deucalion sent you after Danny precisely because he looks like him? If I’ve noticed then no doubt Deucalion would have as well”

It was something he should have expected but it still felt like a knife going straight through his gut and instead of it hurting it just caused his bloody to boil and bubble underneath his skin.

“I doubt he would push me that far” Was all he said to his brother before storming out of the makeshift apartment they were staying in.   
It was all words of course. He knew Deucalion would have no problem pushing him and he wondered what the purpose of this plan would be if this was what his Alpha intended.

* * *

He rarely found his route taking him into the woods but he felt like he needed a longer run today so he went off his normal route which took him right through the woods.

It might have been because Scott told him the woods were dangerous and why Scott told him that he really had no idea but he rarely listened to anyone and he was not about to make that exception for Scott McCall.

He had his earphones in, some random Bruno Mars track playing into his eardrums as he tried to concentrate on the route he had mentally laid out in his head. The calming feeling he got from running was something he needed. For the past week he had been messaging Ethan, hanging out with him at School and he really thought something was coming out of it and suddenly abruptly Ethan had stopped texting him. Maybe his phone had just died or something and he was freaking out over nothing but he had just become so accustomed to people leaving him these days he was starting to think there was something wrong with him.

He was so mentally caught up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Ethan walking through the woods until he felt a hand gripping at his arm and he almost had a heartattack.

“Ethan” The speed in which he ripped his headphones from his ear was faster than he thought he could move. “What are you doing out here?”

“Needed some air, sorry I never got around to texting you back. I had to deal with Aiden’s bullshit” Danny felt his body relaxing at the words.

“It’s okay” He grinned brightly, so bright he didn’t notice the odd look that Ethan gave him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

* * *

 

Ethan couldn’t stop himself from seeing what Aiden had pointed out and he realized he was an idiot for not seeing it before.

The same bronze skin that glinted in the light, the same silky hair that cured upwards but the most haunting of all of those was the eyes. The exact same eyes and it chilled him to the bone. The only real differences were that Danny was a few inches taller than Luka had been and Danny was a human.

That brought another thought to his mind. Would he still be willing to kill Danny if he was ordered to do so. Could he do it now he could see the resemblance so damn clearly?

“That’s okay” Danny had this bright smile on his face and it made his stomach twist. “I hardly noticed” A lie. That much was clear.

“Look we never got to do anything last time because of your sister’s dance recital so why don’t we go and do something now” He would carry on as ordered for now but there was only so long he would be able to take this.

“Uh, sure, what do you want to do?” He noticed the nervous way Danny spoke around him.

“There is a diner in town that does amazing coffee and I need that right now” He noticed light flush on Danny’s features and all he kept thinking was ‘Luka’.

“Um, sure. Let me go home and change because I need to get out of these” Danny gestured to his running attire. “I can meet you there in 20 minutes”

“I’ll be there” He promised but he wanted rid of Danny, even for a few moments so he could get his head together about all of this. It wasn’t supposed to get complicated. It was supposed to be easy.

He waited until Danny was out of sight before he partially shifted and he wasn’t really sure what he was raging at. Himself for have the dream? Aiden for pointing it out? Or Deucalion for potentially pushing him? But he didn’t know if the latter was true yet but it didn’t deter him from attacking the tree in front of him. He would rather it had been someone but he needed some way to vent his anger. It would just have to do for now.

After a good ten minutes his body fell forward weakly but mentally he felt as if he was in a better state. Luka was a part of his past, a moment in time that had long since gone. He wasn’t here and worrying about it wasn’t going to bring him back.


	5. Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again adding credits to Skysantababy35  
> Also if anyone wants to find me on tumblr I lurk at littleredandherbigbadwolf.

“Can we talk?” Danny had been in the library all morning, trying to studying but he hadn’t really been able to do so because he was exhausted since he had been up texting Ethan until about 3 in the morning. Talking about everything from lacrosse to where they wanted to go with their lives. But it was worth it and he was happily content with studying whilst thinking about his conversations with Ethan.

Well at least until Scott came up to him.

“Is it important?” He liked Scott, he was a great guy but sometimes he got the feeling he wanted to talk to him when he needed something. But as of late he had been getting that feeling from everyone. Everyone expect Ethan.

“I just wanted to see if you were okay” He watched as Scott slid into the seat next to him. “I mean after everything going on and I haven’t even really spoken to you since school started back” Danny couldn’t really say much to that. “I mean I haven’t really spoken to you since school broke up and I just wanted to know how you are doing after what happened to Jackson?” Danny had been trying not to think about it because it hurt. Jackson had been his best friend since they were toddlers and now he was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

“Look I’m fine, Scott. Just ready to focus on another year, I’m the same as I always am” The way Scott looking at him was rather unnerving like he was trying to read his mind or something.

“You sure?” He didn’t seem to believe him but Danny didn’t really care all that much. “I mean I saw you getting closer to that new guy” He didn’t understand why Scott was taking so much of an interest in this.

“Why does that matter? Look I’m fine, Scott” He closed his laptop over because he was beginning to get vaguely irritated by Scott’s constant prying. “Yes I’m still upset about Jackson’s death, yes it hurts but I don’t see why you care so much about how I am feeling over this.” He pulled the laptop into his bag before abruptly standing up. “I mean over the whole of summer I never heard from you or Stilinski or anyone other than Lydia!” He found himself getting irrationally angry and irrationally upset over this.

“Danny, I’m…” He didn’t give him the opportunity to finish the sentence.

“Forget it, McCall” He snapped before storming out of the library and he was out of ear shot before Scott spoke again.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

* * *

Ethan had been lurking amongst the bookshelves for a good few moments before he happened across Scott and Danny. Maybe he wasn’t going to need to work very hard at turning Danny against Scott and the others after all. McCall seemed to being a pretty good job at that himself.

“Maybe just a little bit” He let himself come out from amongst the high rise shelves. “You aren’t very good at the whole comforting thing, are you?” He had a good few inches on the beta werewolf, not to mention a lot more experience and if he really wanted, he could probably crush him right here and right now. After all the library was totally empty now that Danny had left. “It was quite amusing to watch you making a complete ass of yourself.” Ethan let his gaze linger all over McCall.

“I swear if you do anything to hurt Danny I…” Ethan let out a loud howling laugh at the pathetic attempt at a threat. This was the second time he had done this.

“God do you make a habit of doing that? I mean because you really should stop if you do” He was having way too much fun with this. McCall seemed to be an expert of making a complete and utter fool of himself and it was hilarious. “Oh if you hurt him I’ll kill you” He spoke in a mock, high pitched tone that seemed to infuriated the beta. “Please it’s so cliché that it sickens me”

“He’s going to see you for what you are sooner or later” Scott retorted in an attempt to regain some dignity.

“And by that point I will have what I want” Scott face burned red in fury. “I do like him though, I mean he is interesting so if it were up to me I’d let him live”

“Oh isn’t that nice of you” He snapped

“Yes but who says it will be up to me. I might be ordered to kill him and have no choice in the matter” In all honesty it was something he had been mulling over for the past few days. If he would kill him if he was ordered to but he realized that even if he couldn’t he would just Aiden to do it for him.

“Why would Deucalion want Danny dead? Why would you want to use him in any shape or form in the first place?”

“Talk about having assholes as friends” Ethan had a smug grin as his brother appeared from around the corner.

“Exactly! I mean Scott did you know Danny has a criminal record?”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything!?” Scott shouted but Ethan just looked hat his brother before laughing. “What are you going after people with criminal records?”

“Oh man, Aiden he makes you look like a freaking genius” Ethan got a disapproving look but it seemed to amuse his brother all the same. “I mean it almost hurts to be round you because you are that stupid!” Ethan moved so he was almost circling Scott in predatory fashion. “Danny is a hacker, a very good one at that. I mean I managed to get a look at his files and that kid was thirteen when he hacked in NASA. He could do anything thing we wanted him to”

“So that’s why. You are going after him because he’s a hacker?”

“Maybe” Aiden propped himself up on the table. “I’m sure you’ll have other uses for him, right Ethan?” Ethan noticed the look his brother gave him

“I’m sure I will in time but I will just have to see where this takes me”

“I will stop you” A smirk just etched itself on Ethan’s face at the statement. He looked over at his brother before he leaned into Scott. “I’d like to see you try” He scoffed when he pulled back, brushing past Scott. “I would have love to continue this but I have places to be, things to do” He knew his brother would follow as he left.

“I think you are having too much fun toying with him. I thought Deucalion wanted to deal with McCall?” They spoke in hushed voice as they waded through the more than busy corridor.

“He can deal with him but it doesn’t mean I can’t entertain myself by antagonizing him” Ethan kept his eyes looking out for Danny. “I mean all his constant wailing about how he can save everyone or his pathetic ‘if you hurt them I’ll kill you’” He sneered. “Deucalion actually thinks that guy is a threat?” He didn’t get it. Deucalion only told the entirety of his plans to Kali whilst the rest of them just had to listen to orders.

“I don’t get it either. Can’t we just kill him?” Aiden whined as he always done. His brother had such a stupid blood lust but he could deal with it.

“No” He would have gone into the reasons why but he found who he was looking for. “I’ll come and find you later on” He gave Aiden a pat on the shoulder before leaving his side.

The closer he got to Danny and the move he could hear the thundering of his heartbeat above all of the others. The human was angry, obviously still from his conversation with Scott and Ethan could work with that.

“Hey?” He slid in between Danny and the large dumb jock that had his back turn as he sucked the face off some equally dumb bimbo. “Not exactly something you wanna see right after breakfast?” He gestured his head back to the scene.

“Wasn’t looking. I would prefer it if I didn’t vomit before my first class of the day” Danny didn’t look up just kept throwing things into his bag as if he was trying to focus on other things.

“True that” He looked around to see the halls starting to empty out a little. “So I’ve been meaning to ask you something?” He stepped a little closer to him. “Since the other day in the diner which by the way was great fun, I’ve just been thinking that maybe we should spent a little more time together” He noticed the smile creeping onto Danny’s face. “If you want?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“We could go on a drive or to the movies” The typical teenager fake mating ritual of trying to impress someone you won’t even be with for a long period of time.

“A drive? Like on your motorbike?” He was pleased that the thought seemed to entertain Danny.

“Sure, if that’s what you want?” At least it gave him something to actually look forward to. Spending time with Danny wasn’t all that much as a chore as Aiden made spending time with Lydia out to be.

“As long as you don’t drive like a crazed maniac and throw me off the bike?” It was almost slightly insult but Ethan could live with that.

“I am a pretty good driver. My brother is the one that drives like a maniac” He had been on the back of Aiden’s bike and if he wasn’t werewolf he probably would have died.

“So in other words Aiden’s the evil twin?” It was a humours way to look at it and it was just as well Danny had no idea.

“I would say yes” No. He would say no. They were both the evil twin. “So I’ll pick you up at seven. Rides are much better under the cover of darkness”

“What are you? Batman?” Ethan couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled from his throat. It was almost infectious when it came from Danny.

“I might be” He moved back looking around to indicate they should head to their classes. “So seven?”

“See you then?”

* * *

 

Ethan rolled up outside Danny’s house ten minutes earlier than he was supposed and he juggled with the idea of going up to the door and announcing himself but he decided against it. He could wait it out.

 He pulled his helmet off just in time to see a head poking out of the door of that lavish looking house that belonged to Danny’s family. He just noticed the raven curls and even from a distance he could see the girls large doe eyes which watched him like a hawk..

“Are you the pizza man, mister?” It would be so easy to scare the little girl and that would have given him some sense of a thrill but he assumed this was Danny’s younger sister so that would be a bad idea at this stage.

 The resemblance between them was very clear. She simply looked like a much younger and much more feminine version of her brother. From the hair to the eyes to the tanned skin.

“No, I’m actually waiting on someone. Is Danny there?” She didn’t seem to move. She looked as if she was trying to come up with some lie in order to get him to go away. Almost as if she didn’t want him to see Danny.

“Are you Danny’s boyfriend?” She asked and he found the question to be a little forward for a girl who looked no older than about eight years old.

“No, I’m just a friend”

“Are you going to be his boyfriend?” She asked once again. She was incredibly nosy but most children were like that nowadays.

“I can’t really answer it. We didn’t meet all that long ago” He kill the engine of the bike and kicked his leg over so he could lean against it whilst looking at her. “Why do I have to get your seal of approval if I want to date him?” She gave a small nod and had Ethan been human he probably would have found that adorable but he wasn’t so he didn’t

“Cause his old boyfriend hurt him and he cried and if you make him cry I will hurt you” He raised his brows and gave a small chuckle, holding his hands up. The nativity the children possessed was incredibly.

“Willow! Get in” The door opened a little wider as Danny came into view but his sister didn’t seem to move. “You are supposed to finishing your homework” He towered over her, hands on his hips as he scolded her.

“Your ‘not boyfriend yet’ was outside. I was telling him off” He could hear his heart racing at those words.

“You don’t need to tell anyone off, Willow. You need to do your homework” They seemed to be engaged in a staring competition for a moment before Willow turned around to look at Ethan.

“Bye” She waved a small hand before darting in behind her brother.

“I am so sorry about that” He pushed himself off the bike as Danny came closer, moving away from his house. “She does that”

“It’s cute actually. Standing up for her big brother” He handed a second helmet to Danny with a smile. “Me and Aiden just used to attack one another.” Whilst Danny took the time to slot the helmet onto his head, he took his moment to roll his eyes over the human’s attire. He at least took the precaution of a thick leather jacket that went oddly well with the black skinny jeans he had on.

“Well you and Aiden are twins so it’s expected. I’m nine years older than Willow so I should be the protective one. Not her” His voice was muffled by the hard plastic but Ethan could hear him loud and clear.

“I’m sure you are the perfect big brother” He got back on the bike again and waited for Danny to follow suit before starting the engine again.

“I am” He felt the arms shaking around his middle. “Can we just go before I totally decide to change my mind” Ethan shook his head before starting the engine.

“Hope you don’t get sick easily” He revved the engine before setting off that a slow pace but even that gave Danny cause to tighten his grip.

He waited until they were out of the streets before he began to speed up taking a road that took them right through the middle of the woods. He knew a dirt path that would lead them inward to somewhere a little more serene.  

“Where are we going?” Danny sounded panicked but he was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear what he was saying anyways so he declined to answer the question. He just continued driving the bike further and further into the woods.

It didn’t take long before he felt Danny leaning his head against his back.

It took him a good ten minutes before he reached the lake. It was incredibly dark and he was pretty sure that Danny would have trouble seeing his way around. Actually he was counting on it.

“I’m not sure I am a fond of the whole bike thing” He killed the engine and pulled his helmet off to suck in a deep breath since being stuck with the helmet was stuffy and he preferred not to wear it but for the sake of acting human he had to keep it on whilst driving.

“Each to their own but I prefer it to driving in a car” It was a rather beautiful sight. The half-moon high in the sky and that was the only light they had. It shone down on the water perfectly.

He was allowed to appreciate beauty and he did see the beauty in this.

“Damn its dark out here” He just stepped closer to the water as he heard Danny stumbling behind him. “Ethan? Ethan are you there?” He sounded panicked and that was his intention. He needed to get Danny to rely on him.

“I’m here” He moved back over to him, taking his hand to reassure him. “You really don’t think I’d leave you now did you?” He kept a tight hold as he led Danny down to the water.

“Haven’t stopped anyone before” He heard the way his heartbeat slowed, realizing him damaging it was to him but Ethan only cared because it was only making his job easier.

“Well I’m not going to leave” He moved them so they were right under the moonlight and making it only slightly easier for Danny to see. “I promise you that”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep Ethan” He said with a strain in his voice. He moved his free hand to grip Danny’s so he held both of his hands.

“What makes you think I won’t keep it?” The words were out of his mouth before it hit him again. That sicking twisting of the stomach as he looked at the light shining off of the skin of Danny’s hands and off of hair and only one thought came to his head.

_Luka._

He swore he had gotten out of his head again. He wasn’t dealing with this yet again.

“Because everyone else that has made that promise has left me and if you make that promise then so will you” For a moment he couldn’t bring himself to look Danny in the eye. It took some ungodly amount of willpower for him to finally do it.

“I never break my promises, Danny.” He leaned in a little still trying to rid himself off the troubling thoughts in the back of his mind.

Danny still had that sad look in his eyes and it only troubled Ethan more because it only made him think of the last time he saw Luka. The very last time he saw him alive and he couldn’t get it out of his head and his actions weren’t really thought through.

He pressed his lips gently to the human’s closing his eyes over as he done to try an almost savour those last moments he had with Luka all those year ago. And it only went deeper then he felt the arms wrapping around his neck and the kiss deepening.

And for just one moment, he was with him again. He had Luka again.


	6. Troubling Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. Been so busy with my Sterek fic and other things so I am really sorry.  
> It reflects in the chapter because I was in such a rush to get it out I am so sorry.

“I hope you didn’t actually say his name?” Of course Aiden was going to make some stupid remark like this. Sometimes he wondered why he actually told his brother anything because he would find something stupid to say. “I mean because that would have been awkward.  
His brother was laid out over on his bed with a stupid smug grin already plastered on his face.

“Of course I didn’t you idiot” He had lost himself for a time when he kissed Danny. A time that made him feel so damn comfortable because it felt like he had his mate back.

Coming back down to earth from that feeling wasn’t exactly ideal.

Of course Danny would never know that. “I have someone level of control even when caught off guard like that.”

“The funny thing is that the more I see Danny and see what he is capable of, the more I think of _him_ and with each passing day the similarities because more and more clear. And it’s not just the physical appearance. It seems to be everything” Ethan kept his head low as his brother spoke, not letting him see how angry this was making him.

“Aiden, if you don’t shut up I am going to be forced to shut you up myself” He moved hands to rub them over his face and he started to ponder over why he choose to tell him this. Maybe it’s because Aiden would find out sooner or later and he would rather have just told him about it.

“Why? I’m telling you because you seem to be the only idiot amongst us, which is ironic since your IQ is through the roof, that can’t actually see it. And I worry what the consequences of that might be”

“Consequences?” Ethan asked as he narrowed his brows onto his brother because Aiden never done anything if there wasn’t anything in it for him.

“Like Deucalion using it against you or you getting far too attached to this kid then getting stuck in a rut like what happened with Luka” He felt his blood boiling against at hearing his former lovers name on his brother’s lips. He spun around to get a better look at Aiden who already had his hands in the air. “Didn’t mean to say his name”

“You should remember that, Aiden” Ethan didn’t like hearing his name on another’s lips. Not even from his own.

“And you should remember to follow your own advice.” Aiden retorted in a less than friendly tone of voice. “What were the first words that you uttered to me when we arrived in Michigan? The very first things you said to me?”

Ethan tried to think and for a while he couldn’t fathom what his brother was going on about but it soon hit him like a slab of concrete over the head.

‘ _Don’t get attached to anyone. Never get attached’_

“And what did you end up doing, you got attached and when it ended badly it tore you to shreds you decided to bury it deep down and pretend it never happened!” Ethan had to give a head to his brother’s bravery to bring up the topic. “Is this what isn’t going to be like this time because how long can you keep going through this and acting as if it never happened” The words cause Ethan let out a loud and unsettling howl of rage at the words.

“Stop acting like a damn idiot, Ethan” Aiden was almost scared by his brother’s demonstration of rage. He had dealt with too many times before and that fact seemed to get Ethan more riled up than he was beforehand.

“You are brining things up that should stay buried, Aiden”

“I’m bringing them up because you can’t see what is going on and it’s going to get to you in the end” Ethan ust eyed his brother and had the overwhelming idea just to pounce and attack him simply because it might make him feel better.”

“I’m telling you that Deucalion knew about this, Ethan so why the fuck are you getting angry at me when you know what he done!” It was a roaring match so loud that anyone out in the street or their neighbours would simply hear two wild animals. Although the words hit hard and stunned him for a small moment.

“I’m going to do what I was ordered to do, regardless of my feelings in the matter” He would have stormed out again but the action was seen as rather childish. “Danny looks like…Luka” It took him a lot of effort to say his name. “And I’ll admit it isn’t something that is ideal but I will get on with it. I suggest you do the same without bringing up any of your stupid comments”

They two just stared at each other for a moment, glaring as hard as they could. Ethan was the one to break the point action. “We should be heading to school” Ethan gathered his materials which were laid out all over the floor of the room, stuffing them into his bag.

“Are you ready to face him again?” Aiden asked.

“Of course I’m ready. I can deal with this” Ethan said but for a moment he wasn’t so sure of himself. “He’s a stupid human” He spat out at his brother. “Don’t ask such ridiculous questions” He threw his bag over his back before heading out of the apartment. Not even waiting this time for Aiden to follow him.

He got half way down to his bike before realizing that he couldn’t. H couldn’t face Danny. Not today.

* * *

 

Danny was on cloud nine and he had been that way since he returned home the night before which led to him getting interrogated by his parents all the same but it didn’t change the feeling of bliss he had.

“You look happy?” He didn’t even hear Lydia approaching him but he was happy to see her since everyone else seemed to just be getting on his nerves at this point. “Something happen?”

“I guess you could say that” He managed a nervous chuckle because it was weird discussing these things with Lydia. He used to be able to discuss it with Jackson but he was gone now. “I was out with Ethan last night”

“And…?” A smile started to form on her face and that just made Danny’s smile even bright.

“We…We kissed” For a time he felt like the blushing schoolgirl but then he realized the analogy and straightened himself up a little. “We went out on his motorbike to the lake in the woods and…He kissed me” The words seemed to make Lydia just as excited as he was.

“That’s wonderful” She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and Danny just grinned into her shoulder as he wrapped his hands around her waist. “It’s nice to see you’re happy again”

“I’m always happy” That might have been true a few months ago but not anymore. Thing had been much harder these past few months and how he had gotten through it without some kind of a mental breakdown he wasn’t sure but he was glad he did.

“Maybe you used to be but not now. Not anymore” Danny knew that Lydia could tell but he wanted to keep it hidden as much as he could. “You have him now so things will get better for you”

“I hope so, they can’t really get any worse” Danny almost felt Lydia tensing up but he said nothing, just held him tight.

“I doubt it” He should have noticed how shaky her voice sounded but he didn’t pick up on it. He was too far up on a high cloud to come down at a short notice. “Look I have to go to class but I’ll find you at lunch time, okay?” Danny just nods, he knew he would see Ethan in his first class of the day and that was all he wanted.

“Sure see you then” He smiled waving her off before turning on his heel to get to his first class of the day.

“Danny, wait up!” He actually heard the skidding of the  rubber of the sneakers against the hallway floor before he heard the voice. Of course he would have to deal with Stilinski at some point. He had dealt with McCall so it only seemed fitting that he would have to deal with Stiles.

“What is it?” He could have continued walking and ignored Stilinski but he didn’t actually mind Stiles. Actually he quite liked him. In saying that he like Scott as well. He just didn’t like people nosing into his personal life.

Nor did he understand it.

“Hi, how are you?” He smiles at Stiles when the other teen finally catches up with him. “I mean you look very happy, glowing actually.”

“Pregnant women glow, I am not glowing” He deadpans.

“Oh you are glowing and it’s a happy glow, something happen” There was always something about Stiles that made him smile a little as he spoke.

“If you must know I had a date last night that went really well” He smiled, heading to the class. He just wanted to see Ethan.

“Oh? Do tell, do tell” He felt Stiles’ arm around his shoulders. “You can tell me!?”

“It was with Ethan” He could feel Stiles’ arm dropping from his shoulders as if what he had said insulted Stiles. “Problem?”

“No, not at all I just didn’t think he is someone you would go for?” Danny frowned at the accusation.

“Someone I would go for?” He growls softly. “God you are about as annoying as McCall” Mabye Scott had set Stiles up to ask him things but he didn’t understand why. Why were they so damn interested in his relationship with Ethan.

“I…” Stiles tries to speak but Danny just shot him down.

“Forget it” He stormed away from Stiles because he didn’t need this, didn’t need to be bothered about his relationship. All he wanted was to see Ethan again.

Sadly he wasn’t able to since Ethan wasn’t in the classroom when he went in.

Why did Danny get this horrible feeling he was being avoided?


End file.
